My sister is my girlfriend
by Arima-chan
Summary: After Sasuke and Itachi's parents die they are fourced to move in with one of their father's friends. Not onlyl does the friend have a son but as a daughter sasuke will surely fall for. It's better than it sounds so please read.
1. New brothers

My sister is my girlfriend

Chapter 1

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" a four year old blonde yelled.

The rosette looked up from the sand box and screamed when there was a frog in front of her.

"Daddy!" she jumped up and ran inside to where her father was.

AT THE FRONT DOOR

"Nii-san, where aw we?" a raven haired four year old asked.

"This is our new home." He shifted his little brother in his arms.

"But I like our olds home."

"Foolish little brother we can't go back to our old home."

"Why?" the little boy looked at his brother with a curious gaze. "Where mother and father."

"Um, they're going to be away for a very long time."

How was he suppose to tell his little brother that their parents were dead.

The little boy nodded then rung the door bell.

INSIDE

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, Naruto shoved a frog in my face." Sakura cried and she grabbed onto her father's leg.

He bent down and patted his daughter on the head. " Calm down Sakura, It'll be okay."

She continued to cry as her dad opened the front door.

"You must be Fugaku's sons." Sakura's father said.

The eldest nodded and said, "Yes sir, and you must be Kakashi. My name is Itachi and this is my brother Sasuke."

"So polite, he's raised you to well." Kakashi moved out of the way to let them in. "Come in and make yourselves at home since this will be your new home."

Itachi picked up two suitcases and walked inside. "Arigato."

Sakura tugged at her father's pants when the two boys walked in. "Daddy who they."

"Oh, I almost forgot." He moved Sakura in front of his so the two boys could see her. "This is my daughter Sakura. Sakura these are your new brothers Itachi and Sasuke."

She smiled really big before hugging Itachi's leg. "I haves another Nii-chan."

Itachi smiled, put Sasuke down, and picked up his new sister so he could hug her. "You have a son too?"

"Yes, he's in the back yard. He's Sakura's twin."

Itachi put Sakura down and looked at his awfully quite brother. "Sasuke, aren't you going to say hi?"

Sasuke ignored Itachi and continued to stare at the pink haired girl in front of him. Her green eyes reminded him of grass, which he loved to play in with his mother. "Shakuwa." He whispeared.

Sakura giggled. "It's Sakura Sosuke."

"I-it's S-s-sasuke."

"I'll call you Sasu-chan."

He blushed. "and I'll call you Pinky."

Kakashi chuckled. "Looks like someone has fallin in love. Sakura why don't you take Sasuke to the back yard while I show Itachi around the house."

"Otay!" she took hold of Sasuke's hand and dragged him outside.

Itachi smiled at his little brother then looked at the masked man when he pulled out an orange book.

"I can't wait till they're older." Kakashi said before motioning Itachi to follow him.

OUTSIDE

Sakura continued to drag Sasuke till they reached the sand box.

"Nii-chan!" she called as she stopped a few feet away from a red headed boy. "This is our new brother Sasuke."

The red head got up and walked over to his new so called brother and looked him up and down.

"The names Gaawa."

"Gaawa?" Sasuke said, confused.

"No Gaawa, Gaawa."

Sakura giggled, which made Sasuke's heart flutter. "He's trying to say Gaara."

"Oh," he looked at Gaara. "I'm Sasuke."

"Sawsuke."

**(AN: Gaara really has problems pronouncing things)**

Sasuke didn't even bother to correct Gaara, instead he sat down and played in the sand with his new siblings. After a few minutes of playing Sakura noticed something.

"Gaara, where's Naruto?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called from under a bucket.

Sakura looked at her pink then lifted it up to reviel a Naruto buried up to his head. Tears were running down his face.

"Gaara, daddy said don't be mean to Naruto." She said as she dug the blonde out.

Naruto sniffed and hugged Sakura when he was out of the hole. "Arigato." He then noticed something. "Who's the teme?"

"Do you even know what that word means?"

Naruto shook his head. "All I know is that my dad calls his friend that." He looked at Sasuke and grinned. "My name's Naruto what's yours?"

"Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke," Naruto wrapped his little four year old arm around Sasuke's neck. " I think is the stawt of a beautiful fwendship."

"It's friendship Naruto." The twins said.

So how ja like it? This is kind of my first fanfic so please read and review.


	2. Not a morning person

Me: Welcome to chapter two of My sister is my girlfriend. Sasuke, do u have anything to add.

Sasuke: Can we just skip this crap and get to the part where I end up with Sakura.

Me: (wags finger) no, no Sasuke-kun it's waaaay to soon.

Sasuke: (glares)I hate you

Me: join the line. Take it away Naruto.

Naruto: Arima-chan does not own us but she does own this story and everything else.

My sister is my girlfriend

Chapter 2

Sakura nervously fidgeted in front of Sasuke's bedroom the door. Naruto had dared her to go jump on Sasuke's bed to wake him up. After living together with him for four years she learned that he was not a morning person.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan. I want to see what Sasuke does." The eight year old blonde whispered.

"I-I'm going."

She slowly turned the knob and walked into a dark blue painted room that had skateboards and a bunch of other boys stuff scattered everywhere. On the far wall was the Uchiha clan symbol and under that was the bed that Sasuke was in.

"Go." Gaara said as he pushed his twin further into the room.

Taking in a deep breath she ran jumped onto the bed as she yelled, "Sasu-chan wake up! Let go play!"

The boy didn't budge.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused. She had screamed the loudest she had ever screamed and he didn't' even stir.

"Sasu-chaaaaan." She whined as she placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed them.

Sasuke squirmed under Sakura then opened his eyes. He glared before pushing her off then mumbled something as he went back to sleep.

"You chicken headed jerk." Sakura grabbed him by the collar and threw him off the bed.

"What is your problem!" Sasuke yelled.

"You pushed me."

"You woke me up."

They glared at each other before yelling. "I hate you." Then they tackled each other and started to wrestle.

"Here we go again." Gaara sighed.

Naruto yawned. "I'm hungry."

Gaara nodded and they both walked off to the kitchen, leaving the other two.

Sakura knew how she would win against Sasuke. Itachi and told her that Sasuke would all way freeze up whenever someone would do it to him.

She flipped Sasuke and pinned him on the ground before kissing him on the cheek.

"Eeeew." Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm not going to listen to Itachi nii-chan ever again."

While Sakura was wiping the taste off her lips Sasuke laid there in a daze. He normally paled cheeks were a bright red. He was kissed my Sakura. He was kissed by his Sakura.

Noticing that Sasuke hadn't moved Sakura looked down at Sasuke. "You okay?"

Snapping out of his daze Sasuke gave her an emotionless face. "Hn. You're heavy."

"Sorry." Sakura slowly got off of him and took his hand. "Let's go get some breakfast."

He nodded and walked with her hand in hand.

Halfway down the hall the eldest of the four kids walked out of his room.

"Well, well, if it isn't my foolish little brother and my adorable little sister." He patted Sakura on the head.

"Aniki," Sasuke said. "Move."

"And why should I?"

Sasuke smirked then kicked his brother in the shin then walked off with Sakura.

"That was mean Sasu-chan."

He shrugged.

"No one touches my Sakura."

Sakura smiled from ear to ear and gave Sasuke a hug. "You're the best Nii-chan ever."

I know that was like suuuuper short but don't worry the next one will be longer. It would help if you guys could send me some ideas on what you would like to happen or how you want Sasuke to end up with Sakura. Oh and since school is starting very soon I'll be updating every two to four weeks.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome! Well Ja ne. XD


	3. Happy Birthday

Me: Welcome back to My Sister is my girlfriend.

Sasuke: that entrance is kind of old.

Me: But it's the second time I used it

Sasuke: Don't care, change it

Me: whatever so to more important matters just for information this story is not in the ninja world but in the regular world like ours. Oh and thank you WhatChuuKnowBoutMe and SasuSakuisforalways for your ideas (and the idea of exams being the chuunin exams. Genius). Sooooo.

Sasuke: Will you just shut up and start the story.

Me : (grumbles) fine, Sakura

Sakura: Arima-chan does not own Naruto at all

Sasuke: (blushes) S-s-sakura!

* * *

My sister is my girlfriend

Chapter 3

This was the last straw. She had waited all day to get home and eat her birthday cake she was dying to eat, but it was all ruined when a certain blonde boy tripped and landed face first in her cake while everyone was singing happy birthday to her and Gaara.

Tear's rolled down her face as Naruto lifted himself of the cake and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

She was about to hit him when a pale hand came out of nowhere and hit him in the head, making him do another face plant.

"You dobe, you made my Sakura cry." Sasuke growled.

The nine year old pink haired girl continued to cry.

Noticing that what he did didn't stop her from crying Sasuke gave her a hug and said, "Don't cry Pinky, I'll make you an even better cake."

She cried even harder. "I'll die if I eat Sasu-chan's cooking!"

Sasuke frowned.

"I want Itachi-nii-chan to bake me another cake."

Sasuke glared at his older brother who in return threw his hands up to show he was innocent.

He was to suppose to make Sakura happy. Not Naruto, not Gaara, and not even Itachi. Sakura was his and he wouldn't allow anyone to anything for her.

Leaving his crying Sakura he got up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a cake that he made earlier that day. He knew the first couple of things he baked almost killed his family but he was sure that this one was perfect. Before taking it to the other room he wrote Sakura's name in pink on top of the chocolate cake. Everyone but the crying pinkette stared at him as he set the cake on the table in front of her.

Sakura realized that her father had stopped trying to comfort her so she looked up to see a chocolate cake with her name on it. She smiled from ear to ear at Sasuke, who blushing and looking away from her.

"Thank you Sasu-chan," she kissed him on the cheeks, making her blush even harder. "But your cooking stinks."

The four other men/boys in the room chuckled.

"She's right Sasuke's you stink at cooking." Gaara commented.

"Haha Teme your cooking stinks."

"Shut up," Sasuke looked at Sakura. "This one is different Pinky. I had Grandma Tsunade help me with it."

Not being able to resist the cake Naruto said, "If you don't eat it then I will." He held up a fork.

"I'm going to eat it," Sakura snatched the fork from him then she and Gaara took a bite at the same time.

The twins swallowed, looked at each other, and then at Sasuke.

"This taste's amazing!" Sakura cheered, hugging Sasuke.

"It's too chocolaty." Gaara said.

"I don't care what you think Panda."

Gaara glared at him then began to eat the cake along with Naruto.

"I guess I'll have to make a cake for your birthday too. Ne, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't like sweets."

"What! How can you be a kid and not like sweets?"

He shrugged.

"Well, don't worry you'll eat the cake I bake you even if you don't like sweets."

"Hn." She's right; he would eat anything that she cooked. Even if it was a dead rat….well maybe not everything.

Itachi cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "If you don't mind I would like to give the twins their gifts."

Out of nowhere he pulled out a pink box and a red one. The twins took the box that was the same color as their hair and opened it.

"Awesome!" Gaara shouted as he pulled out four nerf dart guns. He lifted one up and pointed it at Naruto. He fired it and hit the blonde square in the forehead. "Thanks Nii-san."

Sakura squealed with happiness as she pulled out a doll she's wanted all year. "Thank you NIi-chan," she hugged him around the neck. "I love you so much. You're the best brother. If you weren't my brother I would soooo marry you!"

The last sentence made everyone but the youngest of the Uchihas laugh. What she said made Sasuke's hear feel like it broken, again. And it was his brother's fault, again. Everything Sasuke does for Sakura Itachi just had to go and do something even better. He hated his brother for that.

Sasuke huffed then stormed out the room and to his tree house in the back yard. Once at the top he pulled the ladder up so no one could reach him. Then he did something an Uchiha (other than his mother) has ever done, he pouted. That's right Sasuke Uchiha pouted. He always did whenever he didn't get his way or Sakura would choose to hang out with someone other than him.

"Sasuke-teme!" a rather annoying voice shouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window to see Naruto with a stupid grin on his face.

"Get your but down here and play War with us."Naruto waved two of Gaara's guns in the air.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the blonde and returned to the inside of the tree house.

Naruto glared at where the Uchiha had once been then smiled evily. "I know how to get you down." He mumbled to himself.

"Who are you talking to Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"Sakura-chan, just the person I wanted to talk to."

"What are you up to?"

"Be my girlfriend Sakura!" he shouted loud enough so that the whole neighborhood could hear him.

_INSIDE_

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked out the kitchen window along with Itachi.

"This is about to get interesting."

Itachi nodded and continued to eat his slice of cake.

_BACK OUT SIDE_

Next thing Sakura knew Naruto was thrown into a tree.

"Sakura is mine you Dobe, she's not going to be your girlfriend, she's going to be mine." Sasuke took Sakura's hand.

"She can't be you girlfriend she's your sister."

"Who says she can't be my girlfriend?"

"I says."

"No one cares about what you say."

"…"

"Hn that's what I thought."

**(AN: Naruto thinks that a girlfriend is a girl that's a friend not someone you like)**

"Sasu-chan." Sakura said innocently.

"What?"  
"What's a girlfriend?"

"Umm."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews everyone…please keeps reading. Oh and do you guys want me to do one more chapter of when their little or do you want me to start the main story? pleas tell me well Ja ne.


	4. It begins

Me: welcome to chapter three of My Sister is my girl friend and thank you for all the reviews and-

Naruto: Can we please get on with the story

Sakura: I don't see why you want to get to the story; you're not even the main character

Naruto: (grumbles) I can't be a main character of the story or my own TV show.

Sasuke: That's because no one likes you dobe

Naruto: oh shut it teme

Me: (clears throat) If you don't mind I would like to start the story

Sakura: oh right. Arima-chan does not own Naruto. Enjoy! :)

My sister is my girlfriend

Chapter 4

_Sasuke's POV_

Twelve years have passed since my brother and I have moved in with the Hatakes. Every year we would wake up and go to separate schools, but this year I had talked Kakashi into letting me transfer to Sakura and Gaara's school for my sophomore year. Suprisingly he let me. Sakura and Gaara don't know because I wanted to let it be a surprise that their step brother is now going to the same school as them.

I sighed, climbed off my black motorcycle, strolled up to the school, and stared. This was so different from a high class school. I shrugged. So this is what a regular high school was like.

"There better not be any fangirls." I muttered as I opened the door and walked in.

I just had to jinx myself. As soon as I walked in all heads turned to me and then shrieking followed. Sometimes I hate being me.

"Look it's Sasuke Uchiha!" A girl shouted as they came stampeding toward me.

"Omygosh Sasuke-kun marry me!"

Next thing I know I'm practically tackled by girls. And my brother wonders why I stay away from women…well women other than Sakura.

From every direction I felt girls tug on my clothes and hair. This was going to be a very long day.

_No one's POV_

Sakura walked into the school and straight to her locker to meet all her friends. On the way there she got cat call and compliments. What do you expect to get when you're one of the most popular girls at school? Like every morning her friends were all gathered together talking about anything and everything.

First was her very first friend Naruto who had bright blonde hair and cerulean eyes and still looked and acted childish. Standing next to him was the shyest of all her friends, Hinata Hyuga. She had dark purple hair that ended at her waist and her eyes were a pearl color like her cousin Neji. Unlike his cousin, he had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a very loose ponytail that ended a little past his shoulders. Lying on the floor was her ever so lazy and genius friend Shikamaru Nara. His hair reminded her of a pineapple. Her fifth friend, Tenten, had her brown hair pulled up into two Chinese buns. She was considered the tomboy of the group. Her brother Gaara was leaning against the lockers with his eyes closed. Last but not lease was her best friend Ino, who was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys." Sakura said.

"Morning Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted.

"Morning." The girls said.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara just nodded.

They all gathered their bags and headed off to homeroom. There was no need for them to get their schedules because they had Shikamaru rigged the schedules so they would be in class together.

Just as they were about to sit, Ino came running in and crashed into Shikamaru. The platinum blonde jumped up as Shikamaru mumbled something with the word 'troublesome' in it.

"Did you guys hear?" she shouted, almost being as loud as Naruto.

"What?" they all said, not really caring about what she had to say.

Shikamaru had decided to sleep in his desk while Neji, Gaara, and Naruto fussed about to something and Sakura and the other girls talked about their plans for the new school year.

Ino crossed her arms and huffed. "I have a feeling you guys don't want to hear what I have to say."

"What makes you say that, pig." Sakura said, looking at her nails.

"Shut it forehead," Ino flipped her hair. "Well if you guys want to know I just heard that Sasuke Uchiha has transferred to our school!"

Everyone froze.

"You mean the Sasuke Uchiha who disappeared after the death of his parents?" Neji asked.

She nodded.

"Hey, Sakura isn't your brother's name Sasuke?" He looked over at the pinkette but she was neither in her seat nor in the room. "Sakura?"

Sakura raced down the hallway, dodging students that were in here way. There was no way Sasuke could have transferred to her school. Her father said he had to stay in the school his parents wanted him to go to. But if he was here where could she find him? That was a stupid question. All she had to do was find a huge group of girls. Simple.

She smiled and ran to where she heard screaming. A minute later she found the crowd she was looking for. In the middle of the girls she saw chicken styled hair that she knew all too well. Sakura took a step back and launched herself into the crowd. After pushing her way through the crowd and finally made it to where her brother was. Without hesitating she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her.

Feeling a familiar hand grab his he a loud himself to be pulled out of the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing billboard brow?" girls yelled.

"Back off Hatake." Others said.

Ignoring them she pulled her brother in front of her and gave him a stern look.

"Sasu-chan what are you doing here." She put her hands on her hips.

He smirked. "Didn't Kakashi tell you Pinky, I'm going to school here now."

"You're joking right?"

He shook his head.

Sakura jumped onto her brother and hugged him around his neck. Everyone but Sakura saw him blush. Fangirls glared at Sakura.

"Get off of me." Sasuke said.

She sighed and did as we told. "You'll hold my hand but won't let me hug you?"

"Exactly,"

Sakura huffed and grabbed her brother's hand. "Whatever. C'mon knowing Father he probably put you in the same homeroom as me so I'll take you there."

"Wouldn't have anyone else take me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged her brother the classroom.

IN THE CLASSROOM

"Where the heck did Sakura go?" Tenten asked.

Obviously no one knew the answer.

"Maybe she had to go redo her make up." Ino said, checking herself in her little mirror.

"Only you would say that." Tenten said.

Ino snapped her mirror closed. "What was that Tenten?"

"You heard me." Tenten said, making the two go into a staring contest.

Shikamaru woke up because of their arguing and turned toward the door. "Here she comes."

Everyone turned and looked at the door as they heard two people talking, well more like fussing.

"Don't be so cocky chicken head." A voice they knew belonged to Sakura said.

"Come on Pinky you know you're happy that I'm here."

"I am."

"And that you can't live without me."

Sakura walked into the room, but turned around to finish talking to whoever she was talking to.

"I can live without you, Sasu-chan."

The person she was talking to walked into the room, making everyone gasp.

"Admit it you absolutely love being around me." Sasuke said.

"No, I do not."

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest.

"Liar." He ruffled her hair, making her frown.

Gaara got up and walked over to the two. "Are you harassing her again, chikenbutt?"

"Why of course I'm not, panda." Sasuke said, fake shock covering his face.

"Riiight." Gaara draped his arm around Sakura. "So you guys up for a movie after school?"

His siblings shrugged. "Sure why not." Sakura answered.

"Let's see a scary movie, it's funny to see Pinky scared."

"Look who's talking, you hate scary movies." Sakura retorted.

"When I was little. I love them now."

"How come?"

He looked Sakura up and down and smirked. "No reason." _It's because you get all scared and hug me. So then I can wrap my arms around you and pull you closer and never let you go…the heck am i thinking she's my sister? My step-sister. That isn't wrong is it? _Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Can I please pick the movie this time." She gave him puppy eyes.

Knowing that he would easily fall for it he looked away from her and at Gaara as he mouthed 'help me'.

Gaara shook his head and mouth 'you're on your own' back.

Sasuke glared at him before turning his attention back to Sakura. This was a mistake because he immediately locked gazes with her.

"Fine, fine, just stop looking at me like that."

"Yes!" Sakura let go of him and jumped in the air. "Sakura one Sasu-chan zip."

Both her brother sighed.

(**AN: I think it's time we let the others back into the story)**

Finally hating that she was being ignored Ino stood from her seat and shouted. "Sakura who the heck is he." Obviously she knew it was Sasuke Uchiha, but Sakura seemed to be really close to him.

Remembering her friends Sakura took Sasuke's had and lead him over to the gang.

"Guys, this is my brother Sasuke. Sasuke these are my friends Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and you should already know Naruto."

"Hey teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"Oh, so now you decided to be anti-social?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hn."

"Sasu-chan."

He smirked which made Sakura huff and sit in her seat. It was so much fun to argue with her.

Everyone exchanged looks before looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata was the one who decided to speak up. "Sakura, you're an Uchiha?"

"What, no I'm a Hatake."

"Then how is Sasuke you're brother?"

"Oh, he's my step brother. I've known him since we were four."

Everyone's jaws practically dropped to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew Sasuke?" Ino said.

Sakura shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Sakura, the Uchiha's are one of the richest families in the world."

Sakura raised a brow and looked at Sasuke.

"Is that true Sasuke?"

He nodded.

"Well that's news to me."

Well I hoped this chapter sounded good to you. I was kind of in a daze when I wrote but as you can tell they're in high school now and this is when the hormones kick in. I'm starting to feel sorry for Sasuke, but I can't tell you why you'll have to read and see. Thank you for all the reviews and ideas. I can still use more ideas. See you and a few weeks. Read and review. :)

p.s. I didn't mean for sakura to actually know what it means to marry someone. SO its kinda weird she doesn't know what a bf or a gf is but that's Sakura. Well till next time.


	5. Boyfriend?

**ME: It's been a while eveybody how ya doin!**

**Naruto: about time Rima Sasuke's been in a terrible mood**

**ME: Aw you miss me Sasu-chaaaaaaan **

** Sasuke: NO….so get on the story.**

** Me: PMSing much.**

** Sasuke:growl **

** Me: *mumbles* if you don't like me now you'll definitely hate me after this chapter.**

** Sasuke: *raises a brow***

** Me: You'll see.**

** Naruto: Rima-chan does not own me, if she did she would probably be filthy rich**

** MY SISTER IS MY GIRLFRIEND**

** CHAPTER 5**

_No one's POV_

"Why didn't tell me you were rich Saus-chan?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You never asked."

"Jerk."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So Sasuke, you play any sports?" Neji asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Basketball and Soccer."

"Sasu-chan, you should go to the Soccer tryout tomorrow!" she jumped into her brothers lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hn." She hit him on the chest. "Ow. Gosh you freak, how do you have so much power when you're so small?"

Sakura just gave him a sweet smile.

"You guys are very interesting." Tenten said. "Usually sibling are trying to kill each other, no get along."

" If you want to see a real sibling fight you should see Sasu-chan fight Itachi-nii." Sakura said.

Everyone but Naruto and Garra gave her a look of disbelief.

"Itachi as in Uchiha Itachi?" Ino said.

"I-Ino, S-sasuke-san does h-have a brother n-named I-Itachi." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ino said, everyone sweat dropped. "So what's it like to live with super hot brothers?"

Sakura twirled a lock of Sasuke's hair around her finger.

"Um, okay I guess. They fight all the time."

"I guess that mean English class will be entertaining." Shikamaru murmured.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why do you sat that?" Sasuke said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura.

"Well, you see Sasu-chan…" she pulled away from him. "Itachi-nii teaches english at this school."

Sasuke frowned. Sakura giggled and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Sasu-chan, you'll be fine."

_RING RING RIIIIIIING_

"We're outta here!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and ran out the room, with everyone following. (they were walking though)

Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look as she pulled him out of his seat.

"Anko-sensei sometimes doesn't even show up to class. C'mon Itachi-nii's class is next." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and walked with him to their next class.

Sasuke pouted. "I don't want to go to his class."

His step sister giggled and pulled his cheeks. "You look so cute when you do that."

He didn't respond.

Eventually they made it to their next class. When they walked in all eyes were on them.

"It's nice of you to finally join us today Sakura-san." Itachi said, not looking up from his desk.

Because they were at school and wanted to keep their relationship at teacher-student, they didn't act like brother and sister.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sensei, but I had to show the new student around."

"Who might this new student be?"

"Why don't you look up and see."

Sighing, Itachi looked up and stared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my foolish little brother."

Sasuke growled. "Shut up Aniki."

"Will you two knock it off." Sakura said before it could get worse.

"Hai, hai Sakura-chan. Little brother, why don't you introduce yourself. Then you can have a seat where ever." Itachi said.

Sasuke scoffed and turned to face the class. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Of course his introduction wouldn't be complete without screaming fan girls.

**(AN: lets skip to the end of the day)**

"You two go on ahead to the movie and I'll meet you there." Sakura called to her brothers before running off to who knows where.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Where's she going?"

Gaara shrugged. "I maybe her twin but I don't everywhere she goes."

Sasuke scoffed then made his way out of the school and to the movie theater with Gaara right next to him.

"You know what Sasuke," Gaara said as he jammed his hands into his pockets. "I know you won't be able to hold back for long."

"The heck are you talking about?"

"You might not know what I'm talking about right now but when it happens you'll know what I'm talking about."

"O-kay," Sasuke said unsurely as they made their way to the ticket booth.

Gaara reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple of bills. "Can I have four tickets to Vampires Suck?"

"Four?" Sasuke said confused.

Taking the tickets from out of the booth Gaara said, "You'll see."

Sasuke was about to say something when a cherry voice interrupted him.

"Panda-chan, Sasu-chan!" they heard their little sister shout.

Sasuke turned and readied himself to be tackled but was surprised to see Sakura pulling a boy along with her. When Sakura reached them she doubled over to catch her breath as the guy next to her patted her back.

His hair and eyes were as black as a black hole and he had a fake smile plastered on his face. And oddly enough, he almost looked identical to Sasuke.

Not liking that this guy was touching HIS Sakura, Sasuke almost growled out his question. "Who are you?"

Hearing this, Sakura shot up and shot her brother a big smile. "Sasu-chan, this is Sai, my boyfriend.

At that moment, Sasuke felt his heart crack and turn into dust.

Okay, okay, I know it's a little late but you can blame it all on my teacher who all decided to have tons of quizzes and test. Sooo I hope you liked it. R & R. XD


	6. Ngh

Me: So I think ive miss numbered my chapters. What do you think Naruto?

Naruto: (shrugs) how should I know

Sasuke: it doesn't matter if the chapters are miss numbered just start the story

Naruto: who stuffed a stick up your butt today teme

Sasuke: (glares)

Naruto: (grins)

Me: Sigh boys will be boys. Sakura.

Sakura: oh right. Arima-chan does not own Naruto. Enjoy! :)

* * *

My sister is my girlfriend

Chapter 6

_Sasuke's POV_

Today is officially the worst day EVER. Sakura…MY Sakura has a boyfriend that I didn't even know about. Can this day get any worse!

"Sasu-chan, say hello to Sai."

I looked at Sai and glared at him. "Hn."

Sakura frowned at me before turning to Sai and wrapping her arms around his one arm. "Don't worry Sai that 'nice to meet you' in Sasu-chan language. Lets go get popcorn."

Sai nodded and led Sakura to the concession stand .

Where's Naruto when you need something to punch the day lights out of something. This is stupid, how can Sakura have a boyfriend and not tell me. Yeah, I would make sure he doesn't touch and I would beat him to a pulp if he does but isn't that what brothers are suppose to do?

"-uke, Sasuke!" I heard Gaara yell.

"What?" I growled.

"C'mon the movie is starting."

I turned on my heels and walked toward the theater. "Whatever."

I heard Gaara mumble something but I paid no heed to it.

Once inside I took a seat in a chair next to the stairwell. Sadly, it was next to Sai. Greaaat.

Suddenly, I felt something crawling up my thigh. Does this place have bugs or something. I swiped whatever it was away then went back to watching the movie.

Haha. What's her name was hit by bricks. Haha. Black eyed peas. Haha….this movie is stupid.

A few minute later, I felt it again. Wondering what it was I looked down. I froze. It was a hand. Not just any hand, it was Sai! WTF!

I stared in horror as Sai's hand made its way to my zipper. Thinking, quickly, I sprung out of my seat and went to the concession stand. Jamming my head in my pockets once I was out of the theater I went to buy me some popcorn.

'The heck was that all about' I told the cashier what I wanted. 'Why was Sai trying to touch my…my ngh' She handed me the popcorn and drink. 'why would he try to do that…he's a dude' I paid her and headed back. As I walked in someone got hit over the head with a shovel in the movie.

'hold on' why didn't I see this before. 'Sai freakin GAY!'…..'MY SIS-SAKURA IS DATING A GAY PERSON'

I looked up at where we were sitting (I am standing at the entrance duh) and saw Sai kiss my Sakura on the cheek. Dude! Is he straight or gay? Wait he might be bisexual and be a girl in a guys body that might be a lesbo…or straight. Hold up I'm confusing myself now. Uchihas don't confuse themselves…or do they. Argh forget it!

I made my way back up to our seats, but instead I sat next to Gaara instead of Sai.

"Gaara," I whispeared.

He turned and glared at me. "What." he hissed. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Sai. Is. Gay." I hissed back.

"What!" Gaara shot up out of his seat, catching everyone's attention.

"You idiot." I mumbled as I grabbed his collar and dragged him out. I'm going to have to come back and watch this movie another week.

As soon as we were out Gaara started shouting.

"The heck are you talking about Sasuke!"

"Sai is gay. Sakura is dating a gay person. Our sister is dating someone who likes guys not girls. Do you get what I'm saying or do I have to explain more?"

"I get what you're saying, but you can't automatically call someone gay if you haven't even known them for a day."

"Gaara," I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "He tried to touch my ngh."

"Ngh?"

I sighed. "What does every boy have that a girl doesn't?"

"oooh that ngh."

"Yes that one." I raked a hand through my hair. "How are we going to explain this to Pinky."

Gaara shrugged. "You know Chikenbutt, he could have been joking with you."

I gave him a Are -you-kidding-me look.

"Panda, I'm pretty sure he's not joking."

He waved me off. "Until I see proof, I won't believe you."

I jammed my hands in my pockets just and rolled my eyes as the crowd came out. "Hn."

After a minute of waiting We finally Sakura and Sai.

"Sasu-chan, is everything okay, you left the movie." Sakura asked me.

"Yeah everything is fine I just got bored and dragged Gaara with me."

"Oh, okay." She yawned. "I'm sleepy can we go home?"

Sai wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. (MUST NOT KILL) "Sure, just let me run to the bathroom real quick."

She giggled. My heart skipped a beat. "Okay."

"I'll go to." Gaara said. He and Sai made their way to the bathroom.

Once they were out of site Sakura looked at me and gave me a serious look. "What were you two talking about that couldn't wait till the end of the movie?"

"Hn."

"Sasu-chan." She growled.

I sighed and adjusted the collar of my shirt. "Well you see," she's going to kill me. "I think your boyfriend is…gay." I shut my eyes tight and waited for her outburst. I was surprised when I heard her laugh.

"Sasu-chan, Sai isn't gay, trust me."

Unbelievable. "Pinky, she tried to touch my ngh."

"Ngh?"

"The area where the sun don't shine."

"oooh, well he was probably just playing around with you. He did the same thing to Naruto when they first met."

I guess twins do work off the same mind. "Pinky, I'm being serious." I said with no emotion as I stared down at her.

"Whatever you say Sasu-chan, I won't believe you unless I see proof." She waved me off. Yep same mind.

"Pinky," I drawled out the end of her name. "Why don't you believe me? You know I would never lie."

She patted me on the head. "It's not that I don't believe you, I just know you have a record of judging people before you even fully get to know them."

"Like when?"

"When you first met Naruto. You thought he was an idiot and said he wasn't even going to pass school."

"Hey, I'm right. The dobe is an idiot and is barely passing."

"Sasu-chan, Naruto has all As, they're just low As."

Okay that's new. "Whatever. Besides Naruto's the only person I ever judged like that."

She sighed. "You've done this to over ten people. Trust me you have."

"Hn."

I saw Gaara and Sai make their way back. Gaara's were like fish eyes.

"Sai!" Sakura waved at them. When they reached us she took his hand in hers and began to walk toward the exit.

Neither I nor Gaara had moved. "You okay?" I asked, raising a brow.

He slowly turned toward me with a look of horror.

"Dude, Sai was checking every guys Ngh out, even mine!" he got louder and louder as he got closer and closer to my face.

I scoffed, jammed my hands in my pockets, and began to walk away. Looking over my shoulder, I said, "Told you."

"Shut up." He mumbled as we caught up to the other two.

One twin done, one more to go. And one less person I have to share MY Sakura with. Life might actually be starting to get good.

* * *

Sooo here's what ever chapter this is...i'm still confused about my numbering. Didja like it…I hope you did. Ya know I think I use '…' a little too much. *shrug* oh well. Oh and was this too short for ya? If so sorry schools been tough lately. TTYL R&R! XD

PREVIEW:

"Sasuke, why the heck do you have that on your head?"

"You pervert get off of me!"

"OMCMC! MY virgin eyes!"

"I just lost three years of my life."

"Okay…That's nasty."

"Sakura, I think you have another admire other than your boyfriend."

"I really like you too." (now who's going to say that?)

"Let's go on a date Sasuke!"


	7. Getting proof

Me: You don't have to say it…all of you must hate me but I have a reason for not updating quickly…three words. Basketball and school. But thanksgiving break is soon so I'll give you two chapters that week to make up for my absence.

Sasuke: 'bout time you came back shorty.

Me: I'm not short…I'm fun sized

Sasuke: Whatever just start the story.

Naruto pops up: YOU GOT SUNGLASSES AND A TAN LIKE ITS HOT I THINK THAT'S PRETTY COOL AND I LIKE THAT ALOT WHEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: Shut up Dobe and let her start the freakin story!

ME: PMSing much

My sister is my sister chapter 7

"Saaaasu-chan!" a pink headed teenager shouted as she jumped on to her step brother's bed.

"Argh." Sasuke groaned as her fell off the bed and landed face first on the floor.

She gave her brother a curious look. "Are you okay?"

"What part of you childish brain makes you think that I'm actually okay?" he said into the carpet.

"….False!" she shouted, know that's not what he wanted to hear.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and glared at Sakura. "Run."

"What?"

He slowly rose up and pretended to dust off his pants. "Uchiha's don't repeat themselves."

Sakura screeched, jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room with Sasuke not far behind. When they reached the steps, Sasuke went to grab her but missed and fell. He crashed into Sakura and they both tumbled down the stairs and into the living room with Sasuke on top. Sakura blushed when she opened her eyes to see Sasuke's bare chest.

"You pervert, get off of me!" she said in a playful tone as she tried to push him off.

He smirked, put his hands on either side of her face, and leaned in close. "What if I don't want to?"

She blushed even harder and tried to squirm away.

"OMCMC! My virgin eyes!" Someone screeched.

They bother turned to see Naruto and both of their brothers standing in the door way.

Naruto was standing there with his hands covering his eyes and a backpack on the floor next to him. Gaara stood there with a backpack hanging lazily off one of his shoulder and a hand in his pocket. Itachi had a huge smirk on his face.

"Aren't you suppose to wait till after marriage to do this little ones."

They both blushed and jumped back from each other.

"You two might want to get ready, school starts in half an hour." Gaara said unemotionally.

"And Itachi is taking us to school, Dattebayo!"

**AN: Imma skip to the car ride.**

"Sasu-chan, can you take me somewhere today?"

"Depends, where is it?"

"The park." She said with a smile.

Sasuke sighed. "Why can't one of your other brothers take you?"

"Because I want you to take me.

"No."

"Fine then, if you won't take me then I'll ask Sai to."

Naruto and Gaara looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the window. "There is no way I'm letting you go to the park with that gayfer."

Suddenly, the car stopped.

Itachi turned around asked Sasuke, "Sai is really gay?"

"He's not gay Itachi-nii. Why does everyone think that?"

"Because he is." Sasuke and Gaara said.

Naruto slurped some of his ramen noodles into his mouth. "They're right Sakura-chan. Sai is definitely gay."

Itachi started to drive again.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to prove to you guys that he's not gay."

"I'm going to prove to you that he is gay."

Sakura groaned and got out of the car once they reached the school. Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto weren't far behind.

"I'm still going to ask Sai to take me." She said as she went down a different hallway to get to her locker.

"I said I was going to take you!" Sasuke shouted, catching a few people's attention.

"Calm down teme, we all know that you want to take Sakura on a date." Naruto said, patting his best friend on the back.

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Hey, Naruto the chicken butt did deny that statement. So you do want to take our sister on a date." Gaara chuckled.

"I said shut up!"

The other two laughed as they made their way to their home room.

**Hiding behind a few lockers**

"Did you hear that Karin?" Ami said.

Karin nodded. "I can't believe that pink haired ***** even has her own brother falling for her."

**AN: sorry I don't like to cuss so I'll use *** you should be able to figure out the word.**

"Isn't it okay since their not blood related?" Matsuri said.

"That a lie their telling everybody at school. Their blood related, Their father just didn't want anyone to know that he has a daughter." Karin informed her two groupies.

They both gasped. "That's incest. Eeeeeew." Matsuri said.

"I so have to spread this news." Ami said as she took our her phone.

Karin grinned evilly. "I have a few more things that you should tell everyone.

**Sasuke and Sakura's home room**

**Girls**

"Hey Sakura, have you noticed?" The platinum blonde, Ino asked.

"What?" Sakura said, examining her nails.

"I think someone other than your boyfriend has the hots for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino is right Sakura there is someone else who likes you." Tenten said.

"Really now, who would that be?"

"Sasuke," Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said in unison.

She glared at her three friends. "It's not even funny the third time you guys. And for the last time, Sasuke does not like me like that. I'm his sister. Just because we're not blood related doesn't mean he'll like me like that."

"Y-you don't k-know t-that Sakura." Hinata said.

"I do know it. Besides I love Sai."

"You only like him cause he's similar to Sasuke. Face it Sakura, your falling for Sasuke." Tenten said.

"Sakura groaned. "I do not like me brother like that."

"You treat him like he's you boyfriend, forehead." Ino said.

"I treat all three of my brothers like that Pig."

The girls gasp.

"She's secretly dating her brothers and one she blood related to, gasp." Ino said as she covered her mouth.

Tenten and Hinata laughed.

"You guys."Sakura groaned.

**With the guys**

The guys started at the girls as the laughed.

"So I need you guys to help me with something." Sasuke said, drawing everyone's attention away from the girls. (he's sitting the way he sat when he was in the academy)

All the guys were sitting on one side of the room while the four girls were on the other side.

"What would that be Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"I need you to help me to prove to Sakura that her boyfriend is gay."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Shikamaru yawned.

"Shikamaru's right, all we have you do is get visual proof." Gaara said.

"Isn't it obvious what we should do?" Naruto said.

The four other guys turned and looked at him.

"What do you have in mind Dobe?"

"Well we should follow him around with a video camera and get video footage."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"The idiot actually has a good idea." Neji muttered.

"I am not an idiot!"

Sasuke whacked him in the back of the head. "quiet down or the girls will hear you."

Naruto grumbled something but they ignored him.

"So how bout we do this while you're at the park with Sakura?" Gaara said.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Sure why not."

"While you occupies Sakura well get the video footage." Shikamaru said.

Out of nowhere, Sakura appeared behind Sasuke.

"Get footage of what?"

Naruto, the only one unfazed by her appearance answered her. "Wear going to the skate park near the park since Sasuke is taking you there and were going to video tape Neji doing an awesome trick."

"Oh, okay." She smiled and sat in Sasuke's lap, making his chair go back on all fours.

"Pinky, class is starting soon, get in your own seat."

"But I want to sit in your lap." She whined.

"Go sit in Gaara's lap."

She glared and got up. "Fine then."

She went and sat on Gaara's lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist and propped his head on his hand. Sasuke immediately missed Sakura's warmth.

"Hey Sakura isn't you and Gaara's birthday soon?" Shikamaru asked.

She nodded. "it's tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked, he already had her gift so he didn't need to worry.

**After school**

"I'm going to take Pinky to the swing set on the other side of the park. Sai should be at the skate park in five minutes. So get the footage and hurry up and get out."

"Got it." With that said, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara ran off just as Sakura walked up.

"I'm ready, Sasu-chan."

He got out of his crouching position and nodded. When started to walk toward the park, he noticed that Sakura wasn't following him. He turned around to see her with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"You can walk, now come on."

She stuck her arms out like she wanted to be carried.

"Pinky." He said in a serious tone.

She didn't budge.

He sighed and crouched down. "Get on."

Sakura cheered and jumped on to her step brother's back. On their way to the park they talked about their school day and what they planned to do for the weekend. When they reached the park, Sakura went the swing set and started to swing. Sasuke sat in the swing next to her and smirked. Things are going according to plan

**With the others**

"So where is Sai suppose to be?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru yawned and looked around. "He's over there." He pointed to a skater that had on all black and was skating on a half pipe.

Everyone nodded and began to watch Sai from within the bushes. After half an hour they became bored. Shikamaru was asleep along with Naruto. Gaara was staring into the sky and Neji was blankly staring at Sai going back and forth on the half pipe.

"He has done anything but move back and forth for an half hour, I say we should leave." Gaara said, slowly getting up.

"Wait." Neji said, waking the other two up. "He's talking to a guy and their going somewhere. Naruto start the camera!"

Naruto fumbled with the camera a bit. "I got it!" he yelled as he began to record.

Sai and the other dude walked over to the wood behind the half pipe, no one in the skate park could see them. They started out talking but then Sai gently slid his hand down the other guys cheek. The guy blushed and nodded. Sai leaned in and kissed him. They made out for a few minutes before said began to remove the other ones clothes, lucky the skate park was practically deserted.

Naruto screeched and dropped the camera. "Omcmc! I'm scared for life."

"Whats wrong?" Gaara asked as Neji picked up the camera and looked through the lens.

He also dropped the camera and covered his eyes. "I just lost three years of my life!"

Gaara and Shikamaru exchanged looks before Gaara picked up the camera and made it to where bother he and Shikamaru could see what was happening. On the small screen was Sai practically humping the other guy. Gaara and Shikamaru froze.

"Okay…that's Nasty." They both said before shutting the camera off grabbing the other two and went off to find Sasuke.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"So Sakura, do you want your birthday present early?" Sasuke asked as he watched her swing back and forth.

"I don't want any gifts this year." Sakura said as she stopped swinging.

"I know but I wanted to get you one anyway. Close your eyes." He got out of his swing and dug into his pocket.

Sakura did as she was told and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she felt something cold around her neck.

"You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and immeditly reached for whatever was around her neck. She gasped at what she saw. In her hand was half a heart the was blue and had a pink 'S' and a Uchiha fan on it.

"Sasu-chan this is amazing!"

He chuckled. "If you think that's amazing look at this," he reached into his shirt and brought out an identical looking heart that was pink, had a blue 'S' and had a cherry blossom. "It's magnetic, so the two halves can become one." He linked his half with Sakura's.

"This is the best gift ever." She cheered as she hugged him around the neck.

When she pulled back she smiled brightly at him.

"Only the best for my favorite person in the world."

She laughed. "You sound like I'm your girlfriend Sasu-chan." She patted him on the head and sat back on the swing. "I wonder what Itachi-nii and Panda are going to give me? I bet Itachi-nii's is going to be awesome like last year? Sai said he was going to get me something too but he won't tell me."

Sasuke growled at the mentioning of his elder brother. Even if Itachi only saw Sakura as a sister, Sasuke could tell that Sakura was slowly starting to see Itachi as more than a brother. That's why he hated Itachi. He always stole what was right fully his. From toys to the girl he loves, he took everything. Sai on the other hand was using his sister, but Sakura was just too thick headed to noticed. He had to hurry and prove to her that Sai was gay and he, Sasuke, is the one she should be with.

Sasuke clenched his fist and crouched down in front of Sakura.

"Sakura." he whispeared.

"Nani?" She said, looking up from the ground.

The he did something he would possibly regret. He kissed her.

**Not too far away**

"Teme is in deep trouble." Naruto said as the four of them watched what happened.

"You can say that again." Neji said.

"Teme is in deep trouble." They turned and looked at him.

"I didn't litteraly mean say it again."

Naruto shrugged. "Then why did you say that."

They all sighed and shook their heads at their friend.

And there you have it, Chapter six I mean seven. I hope it was good and long enough for you. Let me know if it wasn't. The next chapter should be up sometime around thanksgiving so R&R. Jellychara out!


	8. Big mistake

**ME: Sup guys I'm back **

**Sasuke: hn**

**ME: What no complaining to day?**

**Sasuke: Oh im not gonna complain cause I am ticked beyond reason**

**ME: Does it have anything to do with me**

**Sasuke: Duh**

**Me: well I don't care so on to the story Desu**

**RECAP:**

_Sasuke clenched his fist and crouched down in front of Sakura._

_"Sakura." he whispeared._

_"Nani?" She said, looking up from the ground._

_The he did something he would possibly regret. He kissed her._

_**Not too far away**_

_"Teme is in deep trouble." Naruto said as the four of them watched what happened._

_"You can say that again." Neji said._

_"Teme is in deep trouble." They turned and looked at him._

_"I didn't litteraly mean say it again."_

_Naruto shrugged. "Then why did you say that."_

_They all sighed and shook their heads at their friend. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_SMACK_

The sound of skin coming in contact with more skin echoed through the park.

Sasuke stumbled back and fell from the force of the slap. He laid a hand on his burning cheek as he looked up at Sakura. Her head was tilted down so her hair blocked half her face, her fist were clenched, and she was shaking.

"How. dare. you." She growled, voice filled with venom. "First you steal my first kiss now you've stolen my second one? What is your problem!" she screeched.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my own sister?" he glared.

"Yeah, on the cheek but not on the lips. We're siblings you're not supposed to do that."

"We're not blood related so I have the right to."

Sakura's face was red with anger. "What brother would kiss his sister like that?"

Sasuke looked at the ground then said, "A brother who loves his sister as more than a sister." He looked up , onyx meeting emerald. "Don't you get it Sakura, I love you."

Sakura froze. "They were right." She said, barely audible. Sasuke's head jerked up and looked at her. "They were really right." She collapsed to the ground clutching her chest.

"Sakura," reached out to touch her but before he could she jerked away.

"Stay away from me…Sasuke." Sasuke felt like a nail went through his heart. "Have you not done enough damage? You've taken my first and second kiss, scared away two of my boyfriends now your accusing my third one of being gay? Do you not want me to be happy? She slowly got up and began to walk away.

"Sakura , wait." He grabbed her wrist. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I really want you to be happy but I want you to be happy with me. I want you by my side all the time. More than half the time I wish that you weren't my sister."

She glared at him. "You selfish Teme. All you care about is your happiness. Have you not noticed that I only see you as a brother and nothing more? Are you blind? I can't handle being your sister anymore." She took hold of the necklace around her neck, snatched it off, and threw it to the ground. "From here on out I am not your sister, friend, or anything. From now on we're strangers. Good bye Sasuke." She turned and made her way out of the park, leaving Sasuke to stare at her retreating form.

Once she was out of site, Sasuke growled and punched a tree.

**Not so far away**

"Teme…Sakura-chan." Naruto said with sadness.

"Care to explain why Sakura over reacted to the kiss?" Neji said, looking at Gaara.

"Maybe later right now we have to deal with Sasuke." Gaara said as he watched Sasuke take his anger out on the tree. Sasuke suddenly slammed his head against the tree.

"I know this is a terrible thing to do but I have to go." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. "I understand. Come to my house later."

"Later." Naruto said as he ran off.

Gaara slowly approached Sasuke's shaking form.

"Sasuke."

"What?" he chuckled.

"Calm down. Sakura is just over reacting. Give her a little while and she'll be back to normal."

Sasuke turned and gave his brother a blank face. "Who's Sakura."

Everyone stared at him with disbelief. Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of crying. Blood was dripping from his forehead and onto the ground.

"Your sister Sakura." Neji said.

Sasuke jammed his hand in his pockets and began to walk away, swaying from side to side like he was drunk. "I don't have a sister or know anyone by the name of Sakura."

Gaara stared at his brother's retreating back. "Oh Kami this is going to be chaotic."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

It rang three times before someone answered.

_**Talk to me**_

"We got a problem."

_***sigh* how big**_

"Lets just say that a certain brother of our screwed up big time."

_***Groan* Where is he?**_

"I don't know, he just walked off when I tried to talk to him."

_**Hn. Meet me in my room ASAP. I'll get Sasuke.**_

"You don't know where he is."

_**Don't worry your pretty red head. I know how to get a hold of him.**_

"You just sounded creepy beyond reason…Itachi?"

…_**..**_

Gaara angrily closed his phone. "Stupid pony hung up on me." Sighing he ran toward his home to meet Itachi, the others not too far behind.

**In Some other part of town**

Sasuke made his way down the side walk, ignoring the many stare of people passing him. They were probably staring at the blood on him. He didn't care since he was minding his own business, but a sleek black car suddenly stopped next to him. Next he knew he was shoved into the car and knocked out.

**At the Hatake home**

Kakashi sat at his kitchen table with a cup of tea in one hand and his favorite orange book in the other. The front door suddenly opened, making him look up from his book to see his youngest son and two of his friends run past him.

"What's the rush Gaara, and where's your sister."

"Uh no rush dad, and she might not come home tonight. Bye." Gaara quickly sprinted up the stairs, not sparing his dad a glance.

"Hi Mr. Kakashi." Shikamaru and Neji said, following Gaara.

Kakashi just shrugged and went back to his book. A few minutes later the front door slammed open again to reveal Itachi and a few of his friend carrying a large body bag. They were each clad in all black and had black paint under their eyes (like army people do). The group of four made their way up up the steps with the bag over their heads as the chanted, "Hup, hup, hup, hup." Before they made their way up the steps they accidently dropped the bag, causing it to tumble to the bottom of the steps and a loud groan to escape from the bag. Not paying Kakashi any attention they made their way back down the steps, picked up the bag, and made their way back up the steps without dropping the bag.

Kakashi stared at the scene before him. When it was over he shook his head. "Teenagers. Hopefully I won't be hearing police soon." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

There was a knock at the door. Kakashi sighed and made his way to the door. When he opened it there were two police officers holding a familiar blonde.

_I spoke to soon._

"Sir do you know this boy?" one of the police men said.

Kakashi looked down at the blonde.

The said blonde smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, what's up Kakashi?"

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. "Yes officer he's my godson."

"Well your godson here-"

**Upstairs in Itachi's room**

Itachi and his three friends Kisame, Sasori, and Dedaria threw the body bag on to Itachi's bed. The bag bounced off the bed and landed on the floor in front of Gaara. Making another groan come from the bag.

Gaara looked up at his older brother. "If I ever need someone kidnapped, remind me to not ask you guys."

"At least we completed the job." Itachi said.

"And we only dropped him like five times, yeah." Dedaria said.

"Not helping."

Kisame rolled his eyes as he unzipped the bag to reveal a bloodied and beat up Sasuke.

"My head." He groaned.

After half an hour of fixing Sasuke up, the boys sat around the room (Sasuke in the middle of the room) and began to talk.

"So exactly what happened?" Sasori said.

"To sum everything up, he kissed Sakura, again." Gaara said.

The four older teens turned and stared at the youngest Uchiha.

"You kissed your little sister?" Kisame said.

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't have a sister. I only have two brothers."

Everyone looked at Gaara. "Sakura said they were officially strangers and he hit his head on a tree so he probably does actually think he doesn't have a sister."

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said. "You've messed up big time."

Sasuke dropped his head and pulled out a half heart that was blue and stared at it. "I know."

"Wait." Shikamaru said, catching everyone's attention. "What do you mean again?"

**With Sakura**

"Ino?" Sakura called as she knocked on the house door.

"Coming." And overly cheerful voice said from behind the door. A second later the door opened to reveal a older looking version of Ino. "Oh Sakura how are you?"

Sakura smiled, but it was fake. "Good Yamanaka-san, um is Ino home?"

"She sure is and Tenten and Hinata are here also. They're all in Ino's room." Ino's mother stepped out of the way and let Sakura by.

"Thank you."

She quickly made her way up the stairs and into Ino's room.

"Well hello to you to forehead." Ino said as she crossed her arms.

The three girls were sitting on Ino's bed eating and watching a movie.

Hinata, sensing something was wrong said, "Sakura something is up. What's wrong?"

"Sasuke miseb mer." She mumbled.

"Repeat that." Ino said getting closer.

"Sasuke kissed me." She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

Ino laid a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Not again."

"Again?" Tenten and Hinata said.

Sakura nodded.

"This is how the story goes…" Sakura and Gaara said at the same time, even though they were in two different places. (Creepy twin powers activate)

* * *

I hope this chapter was good, although the fight sounded bad to me but whatever. Next chapter we'll figure out how Sasuke and Sakura got their first kiss. And sorry I could only give you one chapter but I had un suspected bball games and there was a family problem I had to deal with. Ja ne! R&R PLEASEEEEEEEE! i miss getting a ton of reviews.


	9. What happened?

**Me: It's been awhile!**

**Sasuke: Shut up**

**Me: *gasp* how dare you speak like that to the birthday girl!**

**Naruto: It's your birthday? **

**Me: hehe my bday was actually two weeks ago but I celebrate my birthday for the whole months**

**Naruto: Happy birthday/month!**

**Sasuke: yeah whatever just start already**

**Me: what does Sakura see in you?**

**(this chapter is going to be mostly flash back)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

"**The story goes like this…." Sakura and Gaara say at the same time, even though they're in two different places.**

"_Sasu-chan!" a thirteen year old Sakura called as she dragged her twin brother behind her._

_Sasuke watched his step siblings run up to where he was standing._

"_Lets walk home together." Sakura said._

"_You ran all the way from you school just so we can walk home?" _

_She nodded. Sasuke shrugged and began to walk toward their home._

_Half way home the trio stopped in front of a red walk light when Gaara asked, "Hey chicken butt, got any homework tonight?"_

_Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not, its Friday."_

"_Good, because I rented this amazing movie we can watch."_

"_Is it scary?"_

"_Of course."_

_Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Don't you hate scary movies."_

"_Yeah, but im not watching it."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "How come?"_

"_I have a date!" she said cheerfully as she skipped across the street when the light turned green._

_Sasuke froze. "A what!" he shouted as he ran across the road just as it turned red._

"_A date Sasu-chan. You know what a guy and a girl do when they want to be together."_

"_I what a date is." he growled. "I want to know why you're going on one."_

"_This guy named Kiba asked her to be his girlfriend."_

_Sasuke frowned. "I've heard that name before….Does he wrestle?"_

"_Yeah, speaking of that don't you have a match against our school this week?"_

_Sasuke smirked. "You're right, we do."_

_**Later that week after Sakura's date**_

_Sasuke stepped up to the mat when the announcer called his name. He smirked when the announcer also called up Kiba, his sister boyfriend._

"_You're Sakura's brother right?" Kiba said as the two shook hands._

"_And you're her boyfriend. You haven't kissed have you?"_

_Kiba shook his head._

_Sasuke smiled evily. "Good, that means I don't have to hurt you that much."_

_Kiba gulped just as the referee blew the whistle._

_**The next day**_

_Sakura happily skipped to the door when she heard the door bell go off. She gasped at what she saw when she opened the door. Kiba was standing there with a black eye, a swollen cheek, and wrist brace._

"_Kiba-kun! What happened!"_

_He smiled as best he could. "Wrestling match."_

"_You must have gone against someone twice you size." She said as she lightly touched his cheek._

"_Well more like-." He stopped talking when he saw Sasuke standing a couple of feet away with his arms crossed and a frown on his face._

"_It was more like what?" she said, oblivious to her brother standing behind her._

_Kiba gulped. "It was more like four times my size and Sakura…."_

"_I didn't think you would be facing someone that big." She put on a worried look. "What is it?"_

"_I-I don't think we can go out anymore."_

"_What! Why?" Sakura was now on the verge of tears._

"_We-we just can't Bye!" he quick sprinted away and didn't look back._

_Sakura quietly closed the door._

"_Who was that?" Sasuke said, acting like he just walked in._

"_It was Kiba."_

"_What did he want?"_

"_He broke up with me!" Sakura yelled as she ran to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him._

_He patted her head, a smirk on his face. "It's okay Pinky, he made a stupid mistake not wanting to stay with you."_

"_Sniff. You're right. Besides, it's not we were dating for like forever it's only been like a week."_

"_That's my pinky, always looking on the bright side."_

_She smiled. "Yep and there is probably more guys who I'll like better than Kiba anyways." She made her way up the stairs and to her room._

_Sasuke groaned. "great, more guys to fight off."_

_**A year later…**_

"_Oi, Panda, Dobe, where's Pinky?" Sasuke said, walking over to them._

_Gaara and Naruto stopped their game of basketball._

"_Hey teme! Come join us!" Naruto shouted._

"_Answer my question first Dobe."_

_Naruto shrugged._

"_She went off somewhere with her boyfriend." Gaara said._

_Sasuke froze. "Boyfriend? Didn't I just scare him off?"_

"_That was a year ago Chicken butt. Now she got a new one. They've been dating for a few weeks."_

"_What! Where are they!"_

"_They said something about going to the park water fountain. But you shouldn't bo-."_

_Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke was gone._

_**Park water fountain**_

"_You look amazing in that dress Sakura." Sora said._

"_I do?" she blushed._

"_Of course. That's what I like about you." _

"_You're so sweet." She slipped her hand in his._

"_You want to know something else?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I really want to kiss you."_

"_R-really?"_

"_Really." He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

_Taking advantage of their closeness, he slowly brought his face closer to hers. Seeing what he was doing, Sakura closed her eyes. Before their lips touched Sasuke came out of nowhere and pushed Sora away._

"_What do you think you doing?" Sasuke growled._

"_I was going to kiss my girlfriend." Sora said, reaching for Sakura but Sasuke pulled her away._

"_She's not your girlfriend anymore."_

_Sora glared. "Who is this guy, your ex?"_

"_No, he's my brother."_

"_Oooh so this is just a brother taking care of his little sister." Sora jammed his hands in his pocket. "If you don't mind big brother, I kind of want to kiss my girlfriend if you don't mind."_

"_Not while I'm alive, scum."_

_Sakura hit her brother on the arm. "Sasuke!"_

"_Dude! All I want to do is have my first kiss with her!"_

"_Ah! Same here." Sakura said. She walked around Sasuke._

_Sasuke frowned. "You want your first kiss Pinky?"_

"_Of course."_

_He shrugged. "Okay," she smiled and took another step closer to Sora. "But not with him."_

_Sasuke quickly pulled her back and smashed his lips against hers. Before she could react, he pulled back and smirked at Sora's surprised expression. "There's no need for you to date Pinky if you were in it to have her first kiss. Now be a good ex-boyfriend and stay away from her or you have to answer to me. C'mon pinky."_

_He threw the froze Sakura over his shoulder and made his way back to the basketball court. Gaara and Naruto stopped playing when the two walked up._

"_Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when Sasuke set Sakura down._

_Sakura suddenly screamed and pounded on Sasuke's chest. _

"_How could you do that to me! Gosh! I hate you!" she shouted before storming away._

"_What did you do?" Gaara asked once his sister was out of site._

_Sasuke smirked. "Nothing."_

~end flash backs~

* * *

"Omg, I can't believe Sasuke actually did that." Tenten said.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Ino!" Hinata and Tenten said.

"What?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "It's okay guys. Ino, if you must know, I kindofmaybesortof liked the kiss.

"I knew it-." Ino jumped up and threw her hands in the air.

"But that doesn't mean I like him more than a brother."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Tenten grabbed a few of the snacks and watched a movie.

"Ano, Sakura." Hinata said, catching all three girls attention. "C-couldn't you give S-Sasuke a chance?"

The pinkette shrugged. "I could, but what if it doesn't work out. Then I would be stuck living with my ex for two years."

Ino scoffed. "What do you all ways look on the down side. What if he's amazing! Then you'll grow up and have little Sasusaku babies."

Tenten's eyebrow twitched. "What the heck is Sasusaku?"

"Sakura and Sasuke's names combined duh!" Ino shouted as she pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Let go of me Ino." Sakura pushed her best friend off of her. "Besides, I'm not even going to consider it because I'm dating Sai."

All three of her friends frowned. "Why does everybody react like that when I talk about him?"

"Because we all think he's wrong for you." Tenten said.

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is Sakura! You need to listen to your brothers! Sai is gay, he shows all the signs!"

Sakura frowned. "If you all think so-."

"You'll break up with him?" Ino and Hinata said.

"No, ill ask him if he is."

The three friends fell over anime style.

"S-sakura, Sai can e-easily lie t-too you."

Said girl grinned. "I'll make sure he won't."

Her friends cheered and hugged her. Ino suddenly pulled back. "What are you going to do about Sasuke?"

Sakura smile dropped. "I-I don't know."

* * *

**Sorry this chap took o long… I had a writers block and I got another fanfic idea so I hope this chapter was good R&R ^_^**


End file.
